The Rise of The Robots
by RazacRazer
Summary: The Avengers must once again assemble to battle the newest threat to the world.. Ultron.. and of course themselves. Have the Avengers finally failed in their mission, by trying to hard.. will they crumble.. or will they come together.. stronger than ever. This is the 5th installment in my Iron Thunder franchise . Rating M for possible sexual scenes
1. The Scepter

The Scepter

SHIELD had been splintered. Phil and I were the only ones to escape the attack on the new HQ, the playground. His orders had been to join up with Cap and Stark... and the rest of the gang.. Which meant I had, had to bring some friends to our world. Getting Percy, Eragon and Saphira had been the easy part... Harry had been a little harder, considering he left no forwarding address. He just kinda showed up when we needed him. And boy did we need our Chosen one.

Explosions, gunfire and shouts were all we could hear... oh yeah.. And roaring.. Lots of roaring. That happens when you have a Hulk and dragon on your side. Our mission was simple.. Infiltrate the Hydra base.. Grab the scepter. If the Avengers couldn't do that.. No one could.

"Stark, how is that shield coming?" Cap's voice came over our radio. Tony replied "Working on it." Then Harry said "I can't apperate in, we need to take it out." Thats when I interjected, taking on my role as leader of everything magical. "Eragon, Saphira, go help Tony. Try to magic your way in." And so our fight continued.

Hydra was not prepared for us.. Oh they thought they were, but they were far from it. They may have weapons which had not been seen since World War 2.. But we were a team, stronger than any orginization.. Nothing could break us apart. For the most part we fought on our own, but once and a while helped another buddy out, or was helped out by another buddy.

I dove down from the sky, landing beside Hulk. I blasted a few soldiers with my suits repulsor beams, then willed my sword to pop out of my suit.. The new mark 5. Modeled after the heartbreaker armor, this armor had all my weapons built into it, and could retract and pop out at will, making it an updated version of the mark 2. I pulled my sword from its sheath and stabbed a guy, twisted and slicing at another one. The Hulk jumped away to fight some other baddies as I turned and threw my sword away, it stabbing a guy about to shoot Tasha. I then turned to a tree falling, and saw one of the Hydra tanks.. The big badies, right in front of me, weapon already charged. No way to run.. No way to fight... the thing fired. The bubble of energy blew up on impact with my suit. Despite the ear splitting explosion, I heard Natasha scream "No!" I was fine though. The dust and snow from the explosion had just begun to settle when I lifted an arm, calling Kveykva back to my hand. Once it made contact I flew at the tank, landing on it and stabbing the magic blade through the metal. I then flipped over backwards and flew to a safe distance before I called lightning down to retrieve my sword, destroying the tank. I then lifted my hand and called my sword right back down. Once sheathed I took off into the sky saying "Ye of little faith Romanoff." I heard Natasha grunt as she took out another Hydra agent and said "Shit... don't do that to me ever again." Cap interrupted with "Language."

I laughed and continued my assault on Hydra. Tony said "Hold up.. Is no one going to comment on the fact Cap just said 'language'?" to which Steve replied " It just slipped out..Stark.. The shield." Silence.. And then "Taken care of." I smiled.. Finally.. "Harry, grab Percy and get in there. Eragon, come join the fight. We miss your knack of setting things on fire." There was a roar in the distance, to which I laughed and said "I know its your knack Saphira." Cap then said "Fly swift.. Hydra is sending everything they've got at us."

The fight continued as it had at the beginning.. The tides in our favor thanks to the Dragon on our side. It wasn't until Natasha said "Clint's hit." That we realized we weren't invincible. I quickly changed course and landed beside Tasha, looking at her, I said "Take care of him, I've got your back.. Always." I then proceeded to blast anything that got close.. Until it was all over. No more Hydra to blast. We had won this fight.

Steve orders "Potter, Grab Barton and apperate back to the Quinjet. Romanoff.. Its time to sing a lullaby to the big guy. Shadeslayer, go back to the quinjet and heal Barton. Thunder, Aqua, Thor, come with me and help me clear out the building... we've got empowered to deal with." I nod and look at Natasha. She throws me one of her smirks "Go kick ass love." I chuckle and say "Go not get your ass kicked hun" I then take off into the sky, angling towards the taken Hydra base.

Once inside there was little to nothing to do. Anyone inside had been taken care of by Tony, who has also found Loki's Scepter. The Captain began talking to the Hydra leader and that left Percy and Me with nothing to do except stand not to far off in case Cap needed backup. I had taken off my helmet and placed it on the table beside me. Percy lowered his hood, and I couldn't help but smirk at his new suit. A skin tight one like Steve's, except made from highly flame resistant fibers, and with body armor built into its layers. It was Aqua green, with a gold trident on his chest. I say "Tony did a great job designing that suit Perce.. Now you look like one of us" Percy rolls his eyes and said "I helped.. The trident was my idea." I rolled my own eyes and looked away, just in time to see someone with super speed zoom right past Cap and leave the area.

Strucker's experiments on the loose? That could NOT be good. However since we had no one with super speed on our team, we could not track him, so once we got all we could from the Hydra base, we left. I hoped never to return... it was too bloody cold.


	2. No Strings

No Strings

A Party, to Celebrate the end of Hydra, was put on back at the Avengers tower three days after we returned with the Scepter. It was also a going away party for Thor, as he was returning to asgard to keep Loki's scepter safe.. As we humans had done such a poor job of it the first time. While most of us didn't truely believe Hydra was dead, we kept our mouths shut for the ones who did. No need to ruin the party.

Some of my old friends were there.. Annabeth, Jason and Piper. Leo was invited but apparently got caught up in something. Jason and Piper had said a quick hello, and then went off to dance together. Annabeth had met up with Percy and disappeared.. I shuddered to think where and what they were doing. I mostly spent time with Thor and Tony, since both their lady friends had not attended.. And mine was working the bar.

At one point Thor and Tony started comparing their women. Hill and Rhodes were with us at the time. I looked at Hill as she rolled her eyes at the pair and said "The amount of testosterone in this room." Then her and Rhodes left. I just smirked at Tony and Thor and said "Meanwhile Natasha's smart.. She keeps the Avengers in line AND she knows how to make a mean drink.. Not to mention she kicks ass. No need to guess who's won this round" I punched Thor's arm brotherly before turning around a leaving. I heard him mutter "Jane's still better"

The talking about out ladies lead to me going to mine, whom has just been talking to Bruce at the bar. She smiled when she saw me and asked 'What can I get you handsome?" I chuckled and leaned on the bar, looking her in the eye "A Black Widow... extra slutty" Her smile turned into a smirk as she leaned closer and said "That one may take a couple of.. Hours, how long can you last?" I winked and said "All night" She smirked and gently placed a kiss on my lips. "Good" she then passed me another beer and I left.

It had taken a few hours, but the party had finally died down. Now all that remained was Rhodes, Hill and the Avengers. Natasha was finally 'off duty' and was cuddling with me on the couch, elbow in between my legs to prop herself up. I had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding on to my beer. The topic seemed to be, Thor's hammer.. And how everyone should be able to lift it. Clint said "Its all lies.. How can a hammer tell when someone is worthy?" Thor chuckled and said "If you believe that, why not try and lift it?" Clint got up and tried.. It not being able to budge. Tony finally said "Oh move aside.. It's simple physics." He then got up and went to pull on the hammer. Before he did so however, he said "So if I lift this hammer, will I rule asgard?" Thor chuckled and said "But of course." Tony smirked and said "I'll be fair but strict." He then pulled on the hammer.. Nothing moved. He then said "I'll be right back." He then came back with the gauntlet of his suit and used that.. It still didn't move, so he said "Rhodes.." Rhodes helped, and still they couldn't lift it. I chuckled. Bruce was next, he couldn't make it budge. Next came Harry, who made it budge a tiny bit, but not enough to lift it. Thor lost his joking manner, now probably wondering if someone could lift it. Eragon was up next, and he too made it budge, but nothing more. Saphira snorted from her place beside Eragon (Her head was all that was there, the rest of her bulk was outside the building) and said _"I could just eat it, and then fly away, would I be worthy then?"_ Thor shrugged and said "You might just never be able to fly again, weighed down by Mjolnir." Saphira growled lowly and said " _A pesky little slab of metal could never keep a dragon from flight."_ I laugh and say "But you aren't going to try it, are you Saphira?" She snorted and refused to look me in the eye _"I don't like the taste of metal anyways."_ Percy then stands up and says "I've got this dudes, demigods rule the world already.. Why not the universe as well?" I roll my eyes and say "If you really think a son of poseidon can lift the god of THUNDER's hammer, by all means Kelp breath, try it."

Percy steps up and cracks his knuckles "Bane of the Giants, destroyer of the titans.. Savior of Olympus.. And now ruler of asgard." He grabs on to the handle and yanks. The hammer squeeks as it is dragged across the table a few centimeters.. But nothing. I chuckle and look down at Natasha, who looks up at me. I smile and say "Come on babe, your turn" She laughs "Oh no. Thats not a question I need answered." That is when Steve stands up and walks over. Clint says "Oh no Steve, don't try it, you might loose some of your 'unbeatable' appeal" Steve just shakes his head and tries it. He lifts it a little bit before it drops. Thor gets a worried look on his face. Steve just shrugs it off and says "Okay Razacrazer, your up." Thor then looks at me and says "I think we're done for the day.." I laugh and shake my head "I don't want to rule asgard, nor am I the hammer type.. But you know what.. I'll try it.. Just cause I've got an Asgardian nervous." Natasha moves so I can stand up. I look back at her and she winks "Get em tiger" I hear Hill snort.

I then stand in front of the hammer. Next I electrify my hand and grab on to the handle, the hammer glowing in response. I look up to see Thor attentively watching me. I then grunt. Thunder booms in the sky as I lift the hammer high above my head and cry in triumph...

Ha.. I wish THAT had happened. Everything up to the Thunder was true. However instead of lifting the hammer above my head, I only held it a few centimeters off the table, shaking with the effort. I next used the winds to try and lift it farther, but as I tried it just got heavier and I dropped it. "Shit.. Thats heavy.." I mutter. To which Hill is like "Steve, David said a bad Language word!" Everyone laughs, except Steve, who looks at Tony "You told everyone, didn't you?" To which Tony replied "It might have slipped out.. In every conversation I had." I roll my eyes and take my place with Natasha again, who kisses me sweetly and said "I didn't want to be Queen of Asgard anyways." I just roll my eyes slightly disappointed in not being able to lift the hammer.

Tony then says "The handles imprinted.. Whoever's wearing Thor's fingerprints is the actual translation I think.." Thor just chuckles and stands up saying "I've got a better solution.." He picks up his hammer and says "Your all not worthy."

We all chuckle, but freeze when we hear something approaching. A screeching sound. We stood up and turned to it.. To find one of Tony's ruined suits limping its way over. It said "How could you be worthy.. You're all puppets.. Tangled in strings. I killed my puppet master.." Cap asked "You killed someone?" The robot looks at him and says "Wouldn't have been my first call.. But down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices.." Thor then asks "Who sent you?" Thats when the robot puts on a recording.. Of Tony's voice saying something about a suit of armor around the world. Thats when Bruce mutters "Ultron.." The robot.. Ultron says "In the flesh.. Well not yet.. Not this.. Christmas.. But I'm ready.. I'm on a mission." I prepare myself.. Wishing my suit wasn't so far away.. I'd have to run for it.. For my weapons.. I had nothing but my powers.. And that might not be enough. Thats when Ultron says "Peace in our time." And all hell breaks loose.

What looks like half of Tony's Iron Legion that was stationed at the Avenger tower bursts through the walls and such. Saphira roars and retracts her head, not wanting to be an easy target. I break out into a run, trying to get to my suit. Except two of Ultrons bots cut me off. They both fire at me, I dodge one, but the other shoots me in the shoulder. I groan in pain and turn electricity crackles over my body. Thats when Eragon yells "Brisingr!" I turn to see him throw a flaming sword at me. I use my elvish reflexes to grab the hilt, energy immediately being drained from me to keep the sword on fire. I grunt as I swing the blue blade, it cutting right through the metal like cheese. I then twist and do the same to the other bot. Once taken care of I twist and throw Brisingr at a bot by Eragon, which pins it to the wall. Eragon retrieves his sword. Thats when another roar emerges from Saphira _"I can't DO anything"_ She complains in my head. I continue running saying _"Containment Saphira.. Like Manhatten.. Keep them from leaving this building."_ Another bot comes at me, but Harry apperates beside me and waves his wand, muttering "Bombarda!" the bot blows up. I nod at him. He nods back and says "Grab on David, I'll take you to your suit!" I touch his arm and he turns on the spot.

The next feeling I get is one I never want to feel again. When my feet finally hit solid I groaned, grabbing my stomach. "Gods, never again." I mutter. He allows a chuckle, saying "Your welcome, now lets kick arse." He then apperates back to the battle. "Vis, power up" I say.. Nothing happens. "JARVIS, POWER UP THE MARK 5" I yell. Nothing happens. I then will the suit to power up myself, wondering what the hell happened to jarvis. I then turn and stand with my back to the suit. It walks forward and wraps around me until I am encased in it. I then blast the window and fly out of it, aiming towards the main room which the battle was taking place in.

It wasn't as if it was hard to locate.. There was a giant blue dragon hovering outside the window, ready to eat anything that tried to leave. I twisted around so I floated beside her. A quick look showed me few bots remained.. One of them pinned down Natasha, who was hopelessly firing bullets at it.. Which was stupid considering she knew how bullet proof Iron suits were. I flew forward, blasting the window apart and at the same time blasting the bot to pieces. I then landed and twisted around, skidding on the floor. I leaned down and dug my hand into the ground to slow myself, the other hand with the truster engaged. In the time it took me to stop, I noticed another bot exchanging fire with Maria. I then leaped forward, flying right at it. I grabbed it in mid air and twisted, throwing it into Percy's sword, whom had be prepared for this move because we had used it before in the battle for Manhatten.. The first one against Kronos.

The bots were all killed, so we all gathered in front of Ultron again, myself still hovering.. Ready to kill the son of the bitch where he stood. He applauded us for our efforts.. Except told us they were wasted. I snorted, but he continued "See, you seek to save humanity.. But are afraid of change... I seek to create a new world.. And the extinction of the Avengers." He turned to leave, but Thor grunted and threw his hammer at the guy, bashing him to bits. As Ultron died, he muttered "I had strings.. But now I'm free." Then silence.

Clint then called down from the labs "One of his bots stole the Scepter!" I looked over at Thor, who simply twisted and flew out the window in pursuit. After all we had been through to get that stupid staff, it had been stolen back by our very own creation...


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

People we nursing their injuries.. Myself included. They were not the center of my attention however, Natasha was. Eragon had even offered to heal my wound, and I turned him away. I leaned against a wall, one hand covering my wound, my now empty suit standing not far off in case of some other attack. Natasha stood in front of my, eyes on my wound. "Get Eragon to heal that David" She told me. I rolled my eyes and said "There are people with worse injuries." namely Rhodes, who suffered from a blast wound and some broken bones from falling a full floor onto his back. She in turn rolled her eye and gently placed a hand over mine 'Thanks for saving my ass.. Again." She said softly. I smiled and said "It's a full time job with you." She leaned in for a kiss, but before we could make contact, Thor returned, without the scepter. He marched right up to Tony and picked him up by his throat, growling "Why must you meddle in things you do not understand Stark?!" I gently pushed Natasha away and walked up to Thor, grabbing his arm tightly with my bloody hand. I said "Calm down Thor. We can kill Tony Later, our priority is finding Ultron!" The god of Thunder relented, dropping Tony.

Tony then rubbed his neck, and stated "I only did what all of you would do. I did what I thought would protect earth when we could not. The Iron Legion and Veronica are great.. But they can not do what Ultron could have.. Stopped a manhatten like event from happening again." That was when Steve said "Not like this. However we have bigger problems.. How did Ultron escape?" I personally wondered that myself, when Banner said "He escaped through the internet.. He also took all our data.. He was looking for something." That was when Tony and Bruce looked through some things, and came up with a target. A black market Weapon's dealer whom Tony met in the old days, when he was the lead name in weapons. I smiled slightly and said "Lets go get him.. Before Ultron does." And so we were off.

The Plan was simple. Tony, Thor, Cap, Harry and myself would distract Ultron or the black market dealer.. Whomever we encountered, while Percy, Natasha and Clint were to sneak into position. Eragon and Saphira were waiting outside, to face Ultron if he tried to escape. We knew that the Maximoff twins would be there with Ultron, and we were prepared...mostly. We arrived just as Ultron was about to kill the dealer, complaining about Stark. I landed a moment before Tony as he said "Awe, Junior, You are going to make your old man cry" I took in our suroundings quickly. It seemed Ultron had made a bigger and better body for himself, with some back up bots. Also it seemed the Maximoff twins were there as well. Ultron was saying "Sometimes you have to break the old world to create a new one" To which Thor said "You do not need to break anything to make something!" And Ultron replied with "obviously you have never made an omelet" I almost snorted.. Ultron had a sense of humor at least. Tony looked back at us and said "He beat me by one second." I actually snorted at that. I then said "What do you want the Vibranium for Ultron?" Ultron smiled (Can a robot smile?) "I am glad you asked, for I was about to tell you my evil plan" He then waved his hand. We flew back while Tony was pulled forwards. Tony then fired some missiles and the fight had begun.

Tony took on Ultron, while the rest of us took on the bots. I began blasting them when Pietro ran past me. I growled and said "Leave the Speedster to me" I then flew off after him. I landed as he ran underneath me. I turned to meet him. He looked at me and began running. I made to blast him with my lasers, however last second changed to a tripping move, tripping him. I then twisted to face him once more. He was up in a second. "How?" He asked, incrediously. I said "I once fought the Flash.. And he is much faster than you are. If the Arrow and Iron Thunder can defeat the Flash.. You have no hope kid. You are on the wrong side." he growled and ran at me, knocking me to the side, I quickly corrected myself and landed upright, back to him. I heard him begin his run, but stayed still. At the last second I engaged the thrusters on my right hand, spun around and back handed him across the face. This sent him flying. He was up once more, wiped some blood from his lip, and was off once more. However he did not come for me, he ran off away from me. I smirked. All speedsters had the same weakness.. Their ego.

It was evident Pietro had gone for Thor, for seconds later he came crashing back down to ground level, Mjolnir in his hand. When the hammer flew off, Pietro slowly got back up. That was when I flew forward, flipped and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him through some debris. He groaned as I landed in front of him. I took off my helmet and knelt in front of him. I said "Stay down, you still have much to learn kid. We'll be back for you later. We can help you learn your powers better. I helped the Flash.. I can help you too." Pietro smiled an evil smile and looked over my shoulder. I turned and there the other Maximoff was. She waved her hand and some red magic..stuff, shot out of it. I blasted her and turned around to face Peitro.

 _Instead I found my self in a funeral home, a woman in a coffin. I wore my iron suit still, however It seemed older.. A little rusty perhaps? I took a closer look at the woman in the coffin. Inside was a woman who was probably 90, grey hair, wrinkles.. However the face was the same.. Just a little aged... Natasha. Her Black Widow suit was on, although it didn't form fit as it used to. It seemed loose on her, the chest was basically gone.. She was dead.. Withered away. A tear leaked down my check. I looked in a miror and saw myself.. Still the same age I was.. Unaged completely._

 _I heard shouting behind_ _me and turned to see two middle aged people.. One male and one female behind accosted by teenagers whom were being ushered out forcefully by men in black. These people.. They weren't human. They had the face of a human.. But the ears of an elf. The woman had red hair, the male brown. Both had the eyes of the sky.. The teenagers kept shouting things like "Half breed, Abominations, santa's helpers" While the two half-elves cried. They looked at me a muttered "Its not your fault dad" Meanwhile I turned to a touch on my shoulder. There stood Meghan, my old girlfriend and now Rider to the white dragon Hera, behind her stood both Zeus, my own dragon and Hera_.

 _Meghan placed a long kiss on my lips. She then said softly "It's time to come home now my love. The Avengers are dead.. Only you, Eragon, Saphira and Steve remain. Iron Thunder is no longer needed.. The Riders need their Razacrazer. Its time to come home now David Razacrazer, Second in command of the Riders." I found myself taking her hand and walking through the portal with our dragons on our tail. I did not look back at Natasha or my children. A bright light, then I woke up._

I was right where I had been before, except Pietro was gone, the place was silent, and Eragon stood over me. "Acompany me David. We lost this fight, and must regroup" I slowly stood up, picking up my helmet as I did so "What happened?" I asked. Eragon said "It appears that Scarlett Witch put you, and most of us, under a spell. Giving us visions that crippled us. Steve, Thor, Percy and Natasha suffered the same fate. The Witch got Banner as well, whom As just turned back to normal after destroying a near by city. Veronica has been taken out as well. It seems Natasha has been really effected.. I think she may need you." The both of us walked out. We then made it back to the quin-jet, and off we were.. The Avengers.. For the first time ever.. Did not walk away from a fight the victors.


	4. Recuperations

Recuperation

The ride back was one full of silence. Clint, Tony, Harry, Eragon and Saphira had been the only ones who had not been ridden by these dreams. However for once Tony was silent, not trying to lighten the mood. Had he experienced one of these dreams? Perhaps one that had convinced him Ultron was needed so bad that he tried to create an AI in three days? The rest of the team however, sat off in their own corners, going over their dreams. Percy and I were better off than the others, considering we were Demi-gods, and had experiences dreams like these before. However we too were wounded. I kept glancing over at Natasha, who was wrapped in a blanket and kept shivering. She looked as young as ever.. But it kept getting me thinking.. Maybe we weren't that good together.. She deserved better.. A subject I would have to breach at a later time.

Once we landed, we had no idea where we were. Clint assured us it was a safe house. Once inside, we were greeted by a woman.. One Clint kissed.. Wait.. Kissed?! Clint had a girlfriend?! If I wasn't so down, I would have been more shocked. I heard Tony say "She's an Agent.." And then two kids ran out to hug their dad. "And two smaller agents.." One of the kids ran up to Natasha and exclaimed "Aunt Nat!" She hugged them both. Thor, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Percy, Eragon and I were a little awkward, not having kids of our own. However Harry got right up in there, being a father himself. The kids were very mesmerized by Harry's magic tricks, which gave Thor a chance to escape. Steve followed, and soon returned alone. I did not question, and was sure we would be informed later. I was about to excuse myself, when the younger boy approached me and asked "Uncle David?" I raised an eyebrow at the title. Natasha looked over at me, offered me a small smile and nodded "Yeah, He's your Uncle. He's with me" A small smile touched my lips, but the image of the two half children popped in my mind and it faded. I however patted the kids head and said "Do the world a favor kid, grow up to be like your father.. We need more people like him in the world." I nodded towards Barton before asking if I could take a shower. Clint nodded, seemingly understanding my need for it and pointed me in the direction I needed.

I took a long time in the shower, not actually cleaning myself. I just allowed the hot water to run over me, trying to wash away the bad thoughts that the dream has caused. I could not help images returning.. The dead Natasha.. Meghan.. The children.. Everything. There was no way I could just ignore it. I needed to confront them before they came true. It was better for Natasha.. Better for me.. Better for everyone.

To try and clear my mind one last time, I closed my eyes, and practiced an old Dragon Rider calming technique of expanding my mind, trying to sense every living thing around me. Normally I would do this all the time if I were in Alagaesia, however on this earth It was too taxing for me to do that. However I tried.. It took a long time, but I was able to stretch my mind to outside the bathroom, to where I senses Natasha's mind. I immediately withdrew my connection and turned off the hot water.

Once I was in a robe I stepped out of the bathroom. Natasha smirked at me "I would have joined you.. But it didn't seem like a good time." I shrugged, apologetically "I think I used up all the hot water" She chuckled and said "Then I should have joined you" She moved to hug me, but I stepped away, walking to the other end of the room. I was silent for a moment before I said "Remember last year, when you had said you didn't deserve me, and that I said you were wrong. Well That was a lie.. You really don't deserve me.. You deserve someone better.. Someone human." I heard Tasha scoff "Where did this come from David. You know I do not care about the fact you have pointy ears.. Or the slight angle of your face.. Adds to the appeal." I turned around and glared at her. "Thats not it. You deserve someone human.. Someone you can grow old with and die together. Someone you can grow old with and not worry about the younger girls peeking at your man. Someone that will not leave you in the end" Natasha's eyebrows knit together at this. "David, I know you will outlive me.. I know one day you will leave me.. I have accepted that" I sighed and looked away again and said softly "You deserve someone you can have children with. Children that wouldn't be mocked their whole life for having pointed ears.. Or being slightly faster or stronger than normal humans. Someone who can be there for your children until the day they die.. And not leave them the moment you die."

Natasha was silent for a long while. So silent I thought I had finally gotten to her. So I turned. She was staring at me. She wasn't crying, though I could tell that was the face she made when she was holding back strong emotions. She said "I was trained from a young age.. I was just a girl. By the time I graduated I was a woman. The program I graduated from had a graduation ceremony... where they sterilize you. They can't have a KGB going and having some target's child, now can they? They would loose their figure, and thus be useless.." She chuckled, without humor. "I can't have children David, its impossible." I looked down, ashamed I brought it all up. "I'm sorry.. However You still deserve someone who will grow up with you, and not watch you age while he remains young in appearance." That was it for me. I couldn't continue this argument. If I did, she would win.. She always won. This time is was better for her if she lost, even if she did not believe it. I strode past her ignoring the hand she placed on my arm as if to stop me.

I spent the rest of that day on my own, mostly brooding. I saw Percy a couple times, but he did not stop to talk, in fact he seemed to be avoiding me, something I planned to investigate later... as it probably had something to do with the dream Scarlet Witch had given him. Finally we had all been called to dinner.

Surprise, surprise, Nick Fury was there. He was informing us what he sources had told him of ultron's movements. He was building an army.. Which was old news, and was still trying to get nuclear launch codes, which was old news as well. What was new was that we had an ally whom was changing launch codes every time Ultron got close to getting them. Next came Fury's motivational speech, which included us being his best weapon, and our only hope. I snorted when he was done, munching on an apple "What? No bloody baseball cards to throw at us this time?" I said. That earned a small snort from Percy, but everyone else stayed silent. That was when Bruce said "Ultron wants us to evolve.. His goal is evolution, but he is already better than a human. However he keeps returning to having a body.. He builds better ones all the time, but he keeps wanting to be better... Ultron is going to evolve." Eragon looked at Bruce and asked "And how will he do that?" To which Bruce replied "Has anyone heard from Helen Cho lately?" That was when Fury said "You have to end this bastard before he can do this." Tasha smirked at that, looking at Cap and said "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Steve cocked his head at her and said "You know what Romanoff.." he trailed off.

The plan was then formed "Razacrazer, Barton, Romanoff, you are coming with me to stop Ultron. Potter, go with Stark as backup to find this friend of ours. Stark, once you have return to the tower. Banner, Shadeslayer, Percy and Saphira will head back to the tower. Suit up Avengers, we have a world to save." Steve ordered. I smiled.. Well at least I was going to be a part of the fun group.


	5. Winning But Losing

Winning But Losing

The quin-jet dropped Cap and myself off 2 minutes from Cho's lab. It was a strategic move, but it meant Cap had to run all the way there. I was lucky, I got to fly. Once we reached the lab, we saw it ransacked, people dead everywhere. Soon we found Helen Cho with a giant burn across her chest from an ultron bolt. She told us of a stone that could level the whole city if we tried to destroy it, and how Ultron had built himself a body that held it made of vibranium. The stone caught my attention more than the body. A Vibranium body we could deal with.. But a stone that could level a city just by touching the ground.. That was dangerous.. Reminded me too much of the Aether from when I helped Thor a couple years back. Could the two be related? And if so.. Did that mean the Tesseract had the same powers? Since the Scepter and the Tesseract had a connection and all. I said "Cap, we need to get that stone." To which he looked at me and said "We also need to get that body." He of course would see the body as a bigger threat, since he was kind of the world's leading expert on Vibranium. I nodded and said "I will call 9-1-1.. Or whatever the emergency line here is. You go find Ultron.. I will catch up soon." He nodded, not at all mad I just gave him an order.. Kinda.

He ran off, and I knelt by Cho. I asked her "Is there anything else you can tell me.. Anything that may us help stop Ultron?" She nodded "The twins.. The one with powers.. The fast one and the weird one.. They have turned on Ultron.. Obviously he did not tell them the full plan... maybe.. They.. Can.." She closed her eyes. I then rushed around the office. Quickly finding the number for EMH I dialed and then hung up, knowing they would have to send at least the police.. If not fire and ambulance as well.. To investigate the call. Knowing I could do no more, I left the lab, to join Cap.

Once outside I took to the air just in time to hear Clint say "David, Steve found Ultron.. And is currently getting his ass handed to him. He needs you in there." The Co-ordinates popped up on my HUD and I changed direction to meet them.

Once the truck came into view, Cap was being held by the throat, his shield gone. Cap was still fighting though because he broke free and sent Ultron stumbling back a few steps. That was my opening. I dove down until I was level with the top of the truck. I next fired a few repulsor blasts to keep Ultron from attacking Steve, which succeeded. I then tried to land. It was my first time actually landing on a moving target like this before, so of course I messed it up. I stumbled and slid. I took me ejecting a wrist blade and stabbing it through the metal of the truck to stop myself running right into Ultron and falling off. I pointed my free hand at ultron and shot a few more bolts to keep him from killing me while I was down.

Once steady I stood up in front of Cap. Ultron looked at me and said "Why can't you Avengers just leave me be! I Tell you now Iron Thunder.. Your presence changes nothing. I will still kill Captain America.. However you shall die as well!" He then shot a bolt at me. I shot one back, them colliding in mid air and being pointless. I then flew at him, hoping to get a good punch in. I did get one, but then he redirected me, throwing me into a pillar as the fight went under a bridge.

I crashed through the pillar and was heading straight for civilian, whom screamed. I was just able to regain control before I hit her. I gave her a nod and said "Sorry" Before I took off back into the sky, angling myself back towards the fight. By the time I got there Natasha had joined the fight, Cap had his shield, and the bots had flown off after Clint. I joined the fight again by taking 'bombing' runs. Basically I flew underneath the bridge, fired a shot and went back out into open air, just to repeat the process again. A simple tactic, but an effective one, it kept Ultron busy when Natasha went after the cradle.

That was until he decided to tackle Cap into a passing train. I swore and followed "Cap doesn't like that language Thunder!" Natasha quipped. I rolled my eyes but did not reply, concentrating on not harming civilians as I flew through the Ultron and cap sized hole in the train. Once in I landed, skidding to a halt. I turned to Ultron and raised a hand to blast him as he went for the killing blow to cap, but did not get the chance as a blue blur ran past me, knocking Ultron away. As Ultron went back in to the fight, red glowing railing stuff came down to block his path, separating Ultron from Cap and I. I looked to see the twins had joined the fight.. On our side.

Ultron looked at them and pleaded "Please... don't do this." Scarlett Witch then said "What choice do we have?" Ultron then roared in frustration and flew off.. But not before shooting the driver of the train. Cap ran forward and saw that we were coming to the end of the track. He then said "Controls are fried. Scarlett Witch, can you stop this?" The Witch looked doubtful at first. It took us running out of track for her to nod. Cap then looked at Quicksilver and said "There will be civilians in the way." Quicksilver nodded and gave me a look "You can do this." The man in blue then sped off. The Witch then did some magic wave of her hand and red stuff shot out, seeping into the train. We felt the brakes kick in, but we were still slidding. It took a while until we came to a full stop.

That is when Clint came over the radio "Does anyone have eyes on Nat?" I perked up. Wasn't she supposed to be with him? Steve then said "Do you have the package?" Clint then replied "Yes but Ultron just took Nat" I tunned out the rest of the conversation. One look at Cap before I took off through the roof, ignoring any damage it did to my suit. I then flew high into the air, where I saw Ultron carrying Tasha. I flew after him "Ultron!" I yelled, my voice magnified by the speakers in my suit. He looked at me, handed Tasha off to one of his bots, then flew over to meet me. I tried to fly past him, but he shot me, sending me off course, I quickly corrected and went to meet him. We met in mid air. I growled "Give me Black Widow or I will destroy you.. Right here right now" A storm brewed over head in my anger. He laughed and said "I would say the better man won, but that would imply we are nothing more than machines who are programmed to do the same task over and over. A machine needs power, however, to function.. You have none now" His hands seemed to have been draining the power from my suit, until I had none. He then let me go and called as I fell "Farewell Iron Thunder.. I shall tell her you fought until your death!" I watched as he flew away, and closed my eyes as I hit the ground full impact. My last thought being 'We won the cradle, and lost Natasha..'


	6. (Re) Birth

(Re) Birth

" _I wasn't sure you'd wake up.. I hoped that you would.. I wanted to show you... I don't have anyone else. I think a lot about meteors.. The purity.. BOOM, the end.. Start again.. The world made clean.. For the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new.. I was meant to be beautiful! The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope... seen mercy. Instead they will look up in horror.. Because of you.. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But like the old man said... What doesn't kill you." Smash. Ultron detroyed.. Replaced with a bigger body. Natasha backing away in fear "Just makes me stronger_." _He closes the jail cell door, locking her in. "By the way.. I just thought I would let you know.. It wasn't a total loss on my part... Iron Thunder is dead. I killed him.. While he tried to save_ YOU _"_

I woke with a start. Sitting up quickly, heart pounding. Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch stood over me. "Easy Thunder. You are safe now." The Witch said in her thick accent. I sat up and pulled my helmet off, the suit still dead. It looked like we were in the quin-jet, which must have meant Clint made it back to Avengers tower safely, and sent the jet back to us. I stood up, and walked over to a suit charging station, where I left my suit, and went up to the cockpit to find Cap flying. He looked back at me and said "Razacrazer, you gave us quite a scare there. How are you doing." I leant against the window and said simply "Ultron has Tasha. I failed to save her. She is now his prisoner.. And she thinks I am dead." He nodded, having accepted by now that riders and demigods got informational dreams. He then says "We will get her back. I don't leave anyone behind." I nod, then stare out the window. Remaining silent for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived we could tell something was up. Saphira was flying around the tower, obviously on edge. "What is Stark up to?" Steve wondered. Quicksilver was behind us as he said "Knowing Stark? Nothing Good." I personally wondered why exactly they were so anti-stark.. Until I remembered of the giant stark seal on Ultron, and that wonder went away fast.

When we landed, I could see Percy running up to us. As we exited the quin jet, he stopped and said "Tony is messing around with that body Ultron had. Banner is helping him." Steve's eyes widdened and he picked up his pace, walking at a brisk pace. He then said "Where are Potter, Shadeslayer and Barton? Why aren't they stopping this?" To which Percy replied "Well Clint and Eragon are trying to find Natasha. Harry Took off as soon as Tony returned, telling us he had to warn the Wizarding World of the impending threat of Ultron so they could prepare. He said he would return as soon as he could." I sighed. I should be helping Clint and Eragon find Natasha. However this had to be dealt with first.

I turned to Quicksilver and said "In the Armory. Grab Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver. Go." I had to be prepared for if this new ultron turned out to be as hostile as the current one was, and my suit was still a long ways from being ready to fight. Pietro ran off, and within a second he was back with the bow and quiver. It took me a little longer to get suited up as it took him to grab me the weapons, but I had the quiver slung over my back and the bow in my hand before we reached the lab.

"You need to upload in three minutes.." Bruce said as we walked in. When we did I notched an arrow and stepped away from the group, getting a clear shot at the cradle. Steve said "I'm only going to say this once" to which Tony shot back 'How about nonce" I then said "Tony, You don't know what you are doing.." to which bruce replied "And you do? She's not in your head?" he pointed towards Wanda. She stepped forward and said "I know you are angry.." He scoffed "Oh we are way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade" There was more arguing and banter, and in a flash quicksilver had unplugged the craddle. I put my arrow in its quiver, seeing no more use for it. Then there was a gunshot, and quicksilver fell to the floor below, Hawkeye having him beat. There was a quick scuffle between us. Hawkeye pointed his gun at me as I notched an arrow and trained it on him. He smirked slightly "You can't beat me with my own weapon Shuter." to which I replied "You'd be surprised." Little did he know I had been trained by another famous archer which tended to wear green since the last time we had met.

Before we could test it out though, Thor burst into the room. He jumped up on the cradle, and used Mjolnir's lightning to boost the power on the cradle. After he was done, there was silence, then an explosion as the body burst forth from the cradle, sending Thor flying. I quickly tossed Barton his bow and quiver now that we would be on the same side again. Seeing as my suit was charging I figured I did not need to be first line of defence against this guy so I hung back, waiting.

There was talk, talk of sides, talk of life, death and infinity stones. It wasn't until Hawkeye spoke up and said Sokovia that I butt in and said "He's got Tasha there? We need to go.. Now!" Thats when Eragon said "Not so fast.. We need a plan. Plus I am unsure we can trust this.. Machine." However it wasn't long before the Machine spoke up and said "I am not sure how to make you trust me, but I do know we must stop Ultron.. And we can not do it without eachother.. All of us.. And we need to go, now." He handed Mjolnir to Thor. The room froze in shock. When the body walked off, Thor muttered "Right... Good work" And walked off after him. I said "Well... thats good enough for me, lets go!"


	7. No Calm Before the Storm

No Calm Before the Storm

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Cap said over the radio. As we each did our jobs.

Mine was simple, I hovered at on the of bridges getting out of the city, urging people along. As I did this I said "Bruce... get Tasha to safety.. Please." To which he replied "Of course." I let myself smile before saying "EDI, estimation of people already evacuated." My new AI, EDI (Enhanced Defense Intelligence) replied "Half the population Sweetie." I cringed. Some sort of joke of tony's, making me an AI that liked to treat me like she was my girlfriend or something. I ignored it as best I could.

It didn't take long before Ultron bots emerged from the ground, attacking. I leapt right into action, leaving Cap to protect the exit. I flew in between buildings, blasting as many bots as I could. With our increased ranks, it wasn't as long inbetween run ins with fellow avengers. I encountered Percy fighting a horde of bots, which is when I landed, skidding to a stop being back to back with him. He twirled Riptide as I pulled Kveykva from its sheath. I said "You know.. We really got to stop meeting like this." He remained silent.. Which I found odd. However there was no time to inquire as to why. When the bots started firing we jumped into action. I boost-hopped to the first one, and with a quick slice it was cut in two, and then twisted and blasted another one. However no matter how many we killed, more took its place.. Before long we found outselves cornered, four bots with weapons charged firing upon us. There seemed to be nothing we could do. Then with a sharp pop and a yelled PROTEGO, a magical shield formed in front of us. A few more flicks of a wand and the bots were gone. The man who had apeared in front of us turned to us, and it was Harry.

"You're late" I said simply. A small smile touched his lips "Had to make a dramatic entrance now didn't I?' I chuckled at that. That was when the ground shook... and we began to rise. "EDI?" I inquired sharply. "The city is flying.. Information from my counterpart FRIDAY suggests that this is Ultron's evil plan. A destruction level event."

That was when Cap's voice came over the coms "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely.. The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. If you get hurt.. Hurt them back.. If you get killed... walk it off." I took off into the air again, flying towards the edges of the city "Your speeches are always so inspirational Captain" I said jokingly before saying "Eragon, Saphira.. We need you in here!" There was a roar in the distance, and a blue blob appeared in the sky, heading right towards us. A bunch of bots went to meet them, but I knew they could handle their own, so I focused on the city.. Trying to save any lives in jeopardy. Unfortunately there were a lot.

It wasn't long before I encountered Hulk beating up a few bots. So I knew Natasha was safe (or at least wasn't imprisoned anymore) I blasted a few bots as I passed him, yelling "You're welcome big guy!" I then kept flying, now with one target in mind... find Tasha.

I encountered a few bots trying to kill people, but it wasn't much work to take them out. Much like Manhatten, it wasn't individuals that were the problem.. It was the sheer number of them that was the problem. For once, I would rather battle just one bad guy with no goons.. And easy day. However that would not be this day.

After half a rotation around the flying city I finally found her. She was battle bots with Cap, and they were winning. I landed in front of her as one fired a bolt at her. I fired two back. One to meet it's bolt, and another to finish it off. That was when it was calm, no more bots in the area.

I turned to face Natasha. She had a look of shock on her face. I flipped my mask up and smiled at her. She smiled back "Ultron told me-" To which I finished "That I was dead.. I know. I almost was. But I wasn't about to die knowing you weren't safe.." she smirked "So thats why Banner was the one to save me right? Because you were so worried about me" I rolled my eyes and said "It was Cap's plan, believe me" That was when Stark said through the coms "I can vaporize the city.. But we have to do it soon! This rock could come down at any time.."

Cap yelled "No! There are people still here!" Tasha looked back at Steve to say "Cap.. Its thousands versus billions... there is no math here." He replied "We are not leaving until everyone is safe." To which I replied "Who said anything about leaving?" We then all stood side by side, looking at the horizon. Tasha said "Its not a bad way to go.. How else am I going to get this view?" That was when the clouds above us turned into storm clouds, thunder rumbled. I mumured, confused "I'm not causing that..." Next came a roar, one that came from the oposite direction I knew Saphira to be. "And that's not Saphira" Tasha murmured. A grin came across my face.

The Hellicarrier hovered up into view, and on it was a large black dragon.. My large black dragon...Zeus. Our eyes met and our connection was finally re-established after 3 years. I almost collapsed from the rush of emotion I felt. _"Little one."_ He murmured in my mind. To which I yelled out both mentally and physically "Zeus!"

Next a guy flew off the carrier, sporting full Roman garb. I knew this had to be none other than Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.. My half brother.

"Well Romanoff, I hope you enjoy this view a little better. I got her out of some mothballs.. She needed some dusting off but I brought a few more friends to help out. Lets save the world" Nick Fury said. Cap replied "Fury you son of a bitch." there was a sharp intake of breath before he replied "Ouu you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Life boats were away.. And it looked like we would actually win this thing!


	8. Working for a Living

Working For a Living

It wasn't over yet. Bots flew out to meet the helicarrier. I flew out after them. War Machine intercepted them first (looks like he had joined too) and Iron Man met up with him, flying on his flank. I took up position on his other flank and then the Iron Team was one again. Any bots that came close were killed in an instant. Finally I said "Tony, figure out how exactly you are going to destroy the city, Rhodes and I have this!" He said "I don't remember putting you in charge of Iron Team!" But broke off to do more analyzing.

It wasn't much longer before Thor said over comms "We are out of time, they are coming for the core!" to which Tony said "Avengers, time to work for a living!" I left Rhodey behind as I turned for the center of the city, Zeus flying behind me. It was comforting having him back.. It wasn't long before I landed in the church beside Thor. They were all there except for Natasha and Hulk, whom arived moments later. We formed a protective circle around the church. Saphira at one end, Zeus at the other. Jason stood beside Percy, twirling his sword. I gave him a nod but could not say much else as Ultron prime flew into view.

Thor yelled "Is that the best you've got?!" Ultron laughed and raised his arms. Hundreds more bots piled into view. "This is the best I've got. This is what I wanted all along.. All of you, versus all of me." Cap looked at Thor "You had to ask?" I then yelled "Bring it Pinocchio!" The bots charged.

That is when things got really hectic. I could barely keep track of what I was doing, let alone everyone else. With everyone fighting in close quarters there wasn't much room to do your own thing. However somehow we managed to work together. No bot made it through. I fought from the air, twisting and turning through the holes in the roof and around the pillars, narrowly missing Vision and Tony. The dragons kept the bots bathed in flames.. But it did little except slow them down. It did make our job a little easier though.

Warnings popped up on my heads up display warning me of my suit hitting 10 percent power, but I ignored them. I had a job to do, and it was one that power was not an issue. It was nearing the end of the fight, the bots were running thin, but we could not relax, not one could get through.

I blasted one as I flew past Percy, who jumped as if he thought I was aiming at him. Another puzzler. I had to figure out what was wrong with him.. But not now. This was when Ultron prime joined the fray, knocking me aside as he went for Vision, I hit the ground hard but got right back up in time to blast another bot. I was then aware of Ultron prime being ganged up on by Tony, Vision and Thor right near me. I joined in. One hand continuously blasting a beam at him with one hand, the other hand its gauntlet retracting into the suit and I used it to send a steady stream of 'sith lightning' at him. " _Zeus_ " I said He turned his head and then bathed Ultron in blackish orange flames. We continued this for a few seconds before we stopped, figuring him beaten. He was still alive, but in tatters. He said "You know.. With the benefit of hindsight.." That was when Hulk ran up and hit him, sending him flying. He then turned and roared at the remaining few bots. They turned and fled, trying to escape the city. Steve ordered "Don't let them get away!"

Vision flew off after them. I then thought _"Zeus, Saphira, go help them, we'll need your keenful eyes to help stop ultron from escaping"_ to which they replied " _Of course little one"_ they both took off.

Harry Finally spoke up and said "We need to get off this rock, the air is getting too thin." Steve nodded "Everyone to the life boats. Tony go deal with this rock. Someone will have to stay here though.." to which Wanda said "I will. This is my job." The group nodded and disbanded, each finding their own way to transport to the life boats. Clint took Tasha in a car, so I picked up Eragon, Percy having gone off with Jason.

Tony contacted me during my flight and asked "How are you doing for power Thunder?" I took a second to reply "Under 5 percent" He sighed and said "Then get to the Hellicarrier and stay there.. Thor and I will handle this." I did not argue as I continued my way to the hellicarrier. Once I got there I landed to let Eragon off. I was about to take off again when my thrusters shut off, EDI saying "Emergency shut down of thrusters Sweetie. Weapons are still functional, power at 2 percent" I cursed. I had wanted to make sure everyone got to safety. Yet now I was grounded.

I saw the quinjet fly across the edge of the city, shooting people, and was powerless to do anything. By the time I could shed my suit and fly over there son of zeus style it would be too late.. All I could do is watch. It was too far away though to see if it hit anyone.

Next a green blur came towards me, it got bigger and I realized it was the Hulk. He landed and placed something on the ground.. Natasha. He then looked at me and I said "Thanks Big Guy.. I think your done for the day.. The sun is getting real low." He then twisted and jumped back to the city, before jumping up into the quinjet. He was gone.. And the only one who could change him back was unable to get to him.

I turned to Natasha, who was slowly getting up. She looked at me and I looked at her, we stayed silent for a while before I said "We should get inside and help the refugees." We had just gotten inside as the hellicarrier tilted and flew away from the city, very shortly there was a loud boom, and it was gone... we had won.. But at what cost?


	9. New Avengers

New Avengers

We lost too much. We lost Quicksilver.. He died saving Barton. We lost Hulk, he left of his own accord. We lost Barton, he retired to spend time with his family. We lost Harry, he had to return to the wizarding world and had to spend time with his own family. We lost Percy.. He chose to quit, he believed that the world had become to mechanic for him and thus he had no place in the Avengers. We lost Eragon and Saphira, them having to return to the riders. We lost Thor.. He had to investigate the infinity stones... and we lost Tony. He retired as well, he wanted to spend time with Pepper.

We lost me and Zeus as well. I could not commit myself full time to the Avengers, having Team Arrow and SHIELD that I was already committed too. Zeus returned to the riders with Eragon and Saphira, having little place in this world. Some of us would return when needed, but a lot would not. Only time would tell.

I had a little time left before I would have to return to my SHIELD team, and that was time I planned to spend with Natasha... The last night before I was due to leave I went to her room at the New Avengers Facility, knocking on the door. She answered right away, her red hair not as neat as it usually was, like she had been laying in bed for a bit. She wore a long tshirt, and nothing else. She smiled at me "Come in, before someone else sees me like this." I smirked "Yeah, wouldn't want good ol' Falcon getting any ideas now would we?" She shook her head "No we don't" I entered and we sat on the bed together.

She took my hand in hers and we just sat there together, looking into eachother's eyes. She then said "Do you have to go?" I smiled softly "I wish I didn't.. And maybe one day I wont.. But I work for SHIELD still.. And they need all the powered people they can get right now with the inhuman threat. Plus Hydra still has its eye set on Starling City, and I need to figure out why. But I will be back, next time I'm needed. You've got a good team though. You have Jason, Sam, Rhodes, Vision, Wanda..You don't need Iron Thunder right now.." She shook her head "I do..."

I smiled slightly before saying "And I need you.. The vision Wanda gave me.. You know, back at the arm dealers? Well in that vision.. You were dead. Died of old age. I was at your funeral.. Our kids.. Our kids were being mocked for being half-breeds. I scared me.. I didn't want that for your legacy.. That was why I was distant at Barton's farm.. Why I brought all that stuff up.. I'm sorry.." She sighed softly. She leaned her head on my shoulder before saying "I'm sorry you had to see that love, but as you know I cant have children, I won't have a legacy. The only thing you have to worry about is yourself. Stay with me as long as is safe for you.. When it gets to hard.. Please.. Leave. I understand. Hell there will come a time you will have to be VERY persuasive to get me out of my clothes, I'll be old and wrinkly, while you will for once be the sexier one out of the two of us. It may be too hard for the both of us.. But for now.. All I want is you.."

I chuckled softly before saying "Gods, I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow" She smirked before kissing me saying "Then lets make the most of tonight" I kissed back until she pulled away to pull her shirt up over her head, revealing that she had been naked underneath. I looked over her perfect body before I kissed her chest, working my way down. Finally when I was in between her legs about to begin my meal, my phone rang in my pocket. I groaned in frustration, but knew I had to answer it.

"Shuter?" I asked into the phone. Coulson said "We have a situation, Gonzales has been killed by inhumans, we are at war, and we need you back asap." I looked over at Natasha regretfully before saying "I'll leave immediately" I then hung up as I stood up, Tasha stood up with me. I said softly "I need to go.. I'm sorry.." She hugged me, murmuring "I can feel someone is going to miss me" I chuckled and hugged her back. I then pulled away and began to walk away before turning and saying "I love you Natasha Romanoff" She took a sharp intake of breath and didn't answer right away. I didn't wait fearing rejection, so I turned and left. Another mission done.. Another mission to come.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading another fanfic of mine! I know I through some weird stuff in there about the Flash and the Arrow that probably had you confussed. This is stuff that will be cover in future AGENTS OF SHIELD fanfics, which will branch off into other mini series. It has been my goal for some time now to try and bring in as many fandoms as possible and try to make them work. This has so far included Percy Jackson, Inheritance Cycle, the MCU, Harry Potter and even Lord of the Rings.. And will soon grow to include the Arrowverse and even the Assassins Creed universe. Its definitely a challenge, but its my hope to make it all work. And maybe one day they will all come together into one big story, that is my hope at least. SO please, read and review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! The next big Iron Thunder story will be the Civil War story! This will tie up so 'plot holes' you may have seen in this story, like what the hell is wrong with Percy? Or does Natasha love David back? STAY TUNNED!**_


End file.
